tntanimalkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Cody
I hate that. I hate the way you look at me. It's like you're scared of me. Andrew Cody better known as Pope, is the eldest (34 years old) son in the Cody family. He is mentally unstable and often turns to violence as a way to deal with the problems he encounters. He is first seen in the Pilot where he returns to the Cody house after serving three years in Folsom State Prison. Pope is close with all his siblings especially his adopted brother Barry better known as Baz. Throughout the first season it becomes evident that Pope has an obsessive infatuation with Baz's wife Catherine. Andrew 'Pope' Cody is portrayed by Shawn Hatosy. Background Season 1 The season begins with pope returning to the Cody residence after serving three years in the Folsom State Prison after getting caught on one of the jobs. When he meet J for the first time he is unsure about wether they should just trust him without knowing anything about him. Pope remains weary about J constantly being around the family and ensures that he keeps an eye on him. He is shown to have a close relationship with all of his brothers, he is prepare to do anything to protect his family. In this season he is shown to be the closest of his brothers to Smurf and he often goes to her for attention. The main Job of the season is stealing money from the Military base that Nicky's Dad works in, the Cody brothers initially dont want to include Pope in the Job as he has just left Jail but he insists and ends up joining them as J is still too young and does not know enough about running Jobs. At the end of the season Smurf gives Pope the order to kill Baz's wife Catherine as she feels that she has been talking to the police, he follows through and buries her body just off an desolate road. Season 2 Baz is extremely worried about Catherine, he doesnt believe that she would just leave without taking Lena and he begins to worry about if anything has happened to her. Pope remains quiet and keeps himself and Smurf out of it. Pope is still unaware of why Smurf had asked him to kill Catherine and he begins to feel extremely guilty about what he did. Due to Catherine's death causing Baz to become distant in an approach to find her Pope has become closer to his niece Lena. He wants to ensure that Lena doesn't end up in the same situation that the rest of the family is in he wants to make sure that she is receiving a proper education and places her in a private school. Pope also secures his first relationship within the series with Amy who he met when scouting out the chuch for a new Job. Season 3 Due to Baz's unexpected passing, Pope reassumes his role in looking after Lena. At the beginning of the series he is sill in a romantic relationship with Amy but they end up breaking up due to him becoming violent. Category:Characters Trivia * Jay's mother Julia was Pope's sister but only Deran and Craig's half sister. * Pope and Julia's father Colin has a brother named Jed. Jed and his wife Laney have three sons: Odin, Jeremy and David. * Julia and Andrew were delivered on their uncle Jed's farm. Julia was born before Andrew.